


Our Pledge

by Faeradam



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeradam/pseuds/Faeradam
Summary: All of the promises he'd made that day flashed through his mind. All of them that would go unfulfilled.“But at least this is a promise I can keep. Our pledge.”~~The prompt:Myungjin - platonic or romantic, apocalypse (zombie or otherwise) and trying desperately to survive. Can have a sad or happy ending (I prefer happy but I'm ready to cry).~~
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22
Collections: Aroha Writers Secret Santa 2020





	Our Pledge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vonseal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/gifts).



The bed of the pick-up truck dipped under Jinwoo's back as an additional weight was suddenly added. He did nothing more than crack an eye open from his lounging position to see his best friend pouting down from above.

“You never get scared anymore.” Myungjun huffed out a breath of air as he sat down at Jinwoo's side, hugging his knees to his chest and staring up at the lightening sky. “It’s very disappointing.”

“You should stop trying to do it so often then.” Jinwoos words came out almost slurred in his dozing state. “Why are you up so early?”

“Why are you sleeping out here instead of in your bed with your pretty fiancée?” Myungjun questioned innocently in return, not knowing how much Jinwoo hated that coming from his mouth specifically.

Avoiding his gaze, Jinwoo tugged the padded jacket further around himself as he tried not to openly grimace at the thought of the bed he was now obligated to sleep in every night beside a woman he didn't, and never would, love.  
“Just wanted to sleep under the stars.”

“It’s too cold to be sleeping outside. Did you forget it’s autumn already?”

“Of course not.” Jinwoo's gaze found Myungjuns again and the smile automatically pulled the corners of his lips up whether he wanted it to or not. There was just something about Myungjun’s face that could cheer him up immediately. “How could I forget when today is such an important one?”

“Exactly, it’s important, so you should have slept in the caravan with Ruby where you would have gotten plenty of _proper_ rest.”

Not wanting to talk about his soon-to-be-wife anymore, Jinwoo reached out to tickle the real desired object of his affections. Myungjun’s choked laughter filled Jinwoo's stomach and the crisp morning air with a bright, warm light as he scurried away to the other side of the truck bed. Myungjun was already dressed for the day ahead in his hiking boots with his rifle strapped across his back. The gun clanged noisily against the truck's metal in his escape.

“Stop tickling me! You know I hate it.”

 _But your laughter is so nice_ , Jinwoo wanted to say. Instead he just grinned and made more tickling motions with his fingers until Myungjun hopped off the truck altogether and stuck his tongue out in Jinwoo's direction.

“Hurry up and get ready. We’ll eat breakfast and go over the map once more before we leave. This is our last mission so we should end it quickly today to give the elders more time to plan the compound's move. We don’t want to be stuck out here when winter hits.”

“Jun.” Jinwoo called out to the older man who was walking away. He didn’t speak again until Myungjun had turned back to look at him. “We’ll be fine, I promise. We can do this. We haven’t failed yet and I won’t let us fail today.”

Myungjun’s warm eyes softened like Jinwoo’s favourite brand of honey. “I know. I trust you. I’ll see you at the food tent. Don’t make me wait.”

“I never do.”

*

The frail hands that clasped Jinwoo's own were covered in paper-thin skin dotted with freckles and age spots. The face that looked at Jinwoo was much the same but smiling softly.

“If your parents were still here they'd tell you how proud they were of you.” The elder said. “You and Myungjun both have been the backbone of our camp and we require your aid one last time today before we move on. Do you remember what you need to find?”

“Of course. We've raided a new street every week this year and this is the last one before the town is clear. It's second nature to me now. We'll come back with a good haul this time. I promise.” Jinwoo gave the woman's hands a gentle squeeze, hoping to reassure her.

“I know you will. But still, be careful.” The look that settled on her face next made Jinwoo sigh internally. “And Jinwoo, when you return you need to think about completing the marriage ritual with young Ruby. We've not had any babies born in the last three years and we've lost so many people, your parents included. We need to strengthen our numbers. You know they would have wanted that for you.”

An agreement laced with false enthusiasm slipped from Jinwoo's lips and he bid the elder farewell before stepping outside of the incense filled tent to be greeted with a look of disapproval from the young woman herself.

“Let's talk.” Ruby said in a tone that brooked no room for argument.

After falling into step behind her, Jinwoo trained his eyes on the back of her faded red hair which had been a lot more vibrant when first dyed the month previous. The black roots were growing through now and Jinwoo made a mental note to pick up any new red hair dye he could find today. He might not want to marry the woman but that didn’t stop him from doing the things he knew would make her happy. As Jinwoo’s oldest friend she deserved that much at least.

They walked in silence back to their caravan on the opposite side of the compound, only stopping to greet Park Minhyuk, a young man with exceptional marksmanship skills who was walking his ferocious looking pet dog that upon spotting Jinwoo, raced over to receive his attention. Jinwoo had a soft spot for the mutt and crouched down to scratch him behind the ears.

“Do you need an extra one, or two, today?” Minhyuk asked hopefully, rocking back and forth on his heels unable to stay still for even a short amount of time.

“No, but thank you. Today's run should be an easy one; just one store and a dozen one-storey tin-roofed houses. It should only take a few hours max.” Jinwoo smiled apologetically before looking back down at the dog that was sniffing around his pockets. He laughed and addressed it; “I have nothing for you today but I'll see if I can pick you something up. And if I don't find anything, I'll take you for an extra long walk instead, okay? I promise.” 

Eventually Jinwoo was dragged away by his impatient fiancée and they arrived at their caravan to see another woman sitting just outside on the steps, her long, strong legs stretched out in front of her. She watched them approach through half-lidded eyes and her red lips stretched out into a lazy smirk.

“Hello lovers.”

“Shut up.” Ruby grumbled, taking the seat beside her leaving Jinwoo to stand.

“Why are you here?” Jinwoo asked the older woman.

“I asked Aera to come,” Ruby answered instead. “because we've come up with a plan.”

“A plan?” Jinwoo asked cautiously. Any plan formed by Aera promised mischief. “You're not thinking about sneaking out again, are you? I was on watch duty on the walls last time and you got me into a lot of trouble.”

Aera just rolled her eyes and continued buffing her black polished nails. “You're the one who got us all into trouble, you're a terrible liar.”

Before they could start bickering again, Ruby cut them off and gave Jinwoo a serious look. “No sneaking out. This is about Myungjun.”

Now Jinwoo was interested.

“What about him?”

“You love him,” Ruby replied bluntly. “and you don't want to marry me. I don't particularly want to marry you either so this will benefit us both.”

Swallowing earned nothing but a dry click at the back of Jinwoo's throat. “You know he doesn't feel that way about me though.”

“Maybe not now, but you have plenty of time to win him over.”

“What about camp rules? You know we wouldn't be accepted as a couple.”

“Fuck the rules.” Aera pushed herself up to her feet. Even in her flat shoes she towered over Jinwoo by a couple of heads. “You know that clearing this town is going to get you promoted to taking your father's place as camp leader. When you become leader you can change the damn rules and live happily ever after with your man. So make up your mind; wanna hear the plan or not?”

After a brief period of thought, Jinwoo nodded slowly. He could hear them out at least. 

“When you get back there's going to be a celebration and everyone will be in good spirits, and that's when I'll tell everyone I won't marry you because I'm in love with Aera.” 

“You...what...since when?” Jinwoo spluttered, looking between the two women.

“Since never, idiot. It's a lie, obviously. A lie that I, the one with the biggest balls in this place, am willing to tell.” Aera threw her waist-length black hair over a shoulder as she shifted her weight to the other side of her hip. “It's not a perfect plan but it'll buy you the time between now and your promotion to put off this stupid wedding ritual that neither of you really want to go through.”

“But...why? Why would you do that for me? You know how much trouble you'll be in.”

Ruby shot him the smallest of smiles. “Because, for the most part, you've been a decent fiancé. A better one than my last at least.” Her eyes flickered up to Aera's. “No offence.”

Aera just snorted and rolled her shoulders dismissively. “My brother was a dick, and a drunk, he deserved the end he got. Anyway, you should accept our kindness while we're still offering it. Although you'll owe us for this.”

Now it was Jinwoo's turn to roll his eyes. He should have known that there would be some kind of price. “What is it?”

“When you become camp leader I want to be transferred from keeping house to fieldwork. My nails can't handle anymore laundry duty. I’d rather face the Z’s teeth. Oh, and Ruby will need a new fiancé. The babies aren't making themselves. Unless you think you could get her knocked up? Does your cock even work around the female population?”

Jinwoo scowled and made a show of readjusting the rifle on his back. “Ask me that one more time and I'll put you on laundry for the rest of your life.”

*  
The heavy wooden gate leading out of the compound opened with a tired groan to reveal a worn dirt path with rolling hills bordering it on either side as far as the eye could see. The sweeping landscape was dotted by random clumps of trees and hedgerow and in the distance Jinwoo imagined he could almost make out their target location.

“You ready?” He asked the brunet at his side as they shouldered their rifles.

“I’m always ready.” Myungjun boasted with a confident grin before looking up at the sniper on the walls. “Donghan? See anything up there?”

Donghan pulled his eye away from the scope of his gun after giving the weapon a giant sweep left and right and nodded down at them. He looked exactly like his sister, Aera, down to the same arrogant set to his strong features. It was a shame the siblings were blessed with such good looks when their personalities were so insufferable.

“Two Z’s about 800 metres out. I lost sight of them behind a bunch of trees towards the north-west. You’ll be heading right for them but you don’t have to worry, princesses; just lead them out into the open and I’ll pick them off for you.”

Jinwoo flipped the cocky bastard off and took the lead out of the compound until Myungjun fell into step beside him, already humming his favourite travelling tune.

The gates gave another almighty groan behind them before slamming shut and sealing them out of safety.

There was always a certain amount of nerves that came with leaving the walls behind and stepping out into the open where one wrong step or one delayed reaction could cost them their lives. But they’d done this so often now that the nerves were easy to push back until Jinwoo could almost be considered relaxed.

Until he realised Myungjun wasn’t wearing his scarf properly and then Jinwoo wasn’t relaxed at all.

He huffed, pulled his best friend to a stop and immediately fixed it; tucking the garish yellow fabric further around his neck and tucking the ends under the collar of Myungjun’s coat to hold it in place. The entire time he tried to ignore how close they were standing but it was hard when he could feel Myungjun’s warm breath fanning over his chilled nose.

A small noise made Jinwoo look up quickly to see Myungjun watching him, honey eyes crinkling with amusement.

“What?” Jinwoo asked more forcefully than he’d intended. Myungjun’s quiet laughter had thrown him. “I just don’t want you to get sick.”

The last time Myungjun had gotten sick he’d been bedridden for a week with a nasty cold and even when he felt strong enough to get up and help around the compound the cold had persisted for weeks after that. To say that Jinwoo had been worrying day and night would _still_ be a bit of an understatement.

“Do you remember the last time I was sick?” Myungjun asked as if Jinwoo could have ever forgotten. “I told you to stay away from me because I didn’t want you to catch my cold but you didn’t listen to me then either. You just stayed like the stubborn idiot you are and got sick too. I felt so guilty.”

“Of course I stayed with you, you looked like death! I don’t regret getting sick at all because at least I got to look after you and make you feel better. I...I’ll always be there for you no matter what.” Heat gathered in the tips of Jinwoos ears. “I’d get sick a hundred times to make sure you weren’t alone. Like before.” Jinwoo added quietly, clutching Myungjuns scarf more tightly as he thought about the ragged youth his best friend had once been.

“Watch out, Jinwoo, that almost sounded like a confession.” Myungjun teased lightly, stepping out of Jinwoo's grip before ruffling Jinwoo's hair and continuing their journey.

The words Jinwoo wanted to say were stuck in his throat as he watched Myungjun walk away.  
_Yes, it was a confession. I’m in love with you, have been ever since you showed up at the compound covered in months of dirt and distrust. I don’t want to marry Ruby, never have, I’d rather marry you..._

Jinwoo swallowed down the lump of truth blocking his airways and hurried to catch up.

They walked in silence for a while that was only punctuated by Myungjun’s humming and noises of awe as they passed the autumnal blooms flourishing at the sides of the path.

Jinwoo couldn’t stop thinking about Ruby’s plan. Would it really work? How much trouble would Ruby get in for going against camp law and ‘loving’ another woman? And if it did work, could he really get Myungjun to fall in love with him in return? He wasn’t sure. Myungjun had never shown any feelings remotely close to romantic to anyone, let alone Jinwoo, so Jinwoo wasn’t confident at all.

Maybe Myungjun wasn’t capable of love.

Jinwoo quickly dismissed that thought and felt guilty for even thinking it, like he’d imagined Myungjun broken in some way which wasn’t, and wouldn’t ever be, the case at all.

“I think we’re getting close to the two Z’s Donghan warned us about.” Myungjun turned away from the gust of wind that blew towards them. It ruffled their hair and brought with it the scent of rotting corpses.

It was the worst smell to exist, Jinwoo was sure of it, and even after all of these years the rancid stench never got any easier on the nose.

“Bloody hell, they stink.” Myungjun gagged. “Why do they smell worse than usual today? It’s getting colder, their bodies should be smelling less.”

Jinwoo was going to agree it was weird but was immediately distracted by the telltale signs of movement amongst the dense thicket of trees they were approaching.

They stopped 50 feet away and Jinwoo aimed his rifle, getting the target in his line of sight.

The first Z lurched out from behind a thick, twisted tree trunk, it’s decomposing limbs clumsy from the cold as the wind changed direction and carried the scent of the living back towards it.  
It sniffed the air once, twice, three times before Jinwoo locked gazes with a pair of rabid eyes. 

A chill of pure fear dragged it’s fingertips up the base of Jinwoos spine.

The walking corpse was a man, age indecipherable now as his skin sunk down to hug his skull that was split in places a normal human would never have been able to survive.  
The shabby clothes it was wearing had now become one with its flesh and Jinwoo could imagine peeling the fabric back to reveal all of its diseased organs underneath. The thought was nauseating.

When it started to move towards them, Jinwoo was happy to see it wasn’t moving as fast as it could have. There had been times before when Jinwoo had had to run for his life, barely out-pacing the monsters as they sprinted after him.

But this Z now was affected by the weather and an additional injury to its right leg that was making it limp.

“Don’t shoot.” Myungjun advised.

A second later and a hole opened up in the corpse's forehead, brains blowing out the back of his shattered skull. A gift from the sniper back home. The limp body fell to the floor, this time truly dead, 40ft away from them.

“See; Donghan is a good shot. We shouldn’t waste bullets.” Myungjun continued, pushing the barrel of Jinwoo's rifle down. “Let's just lure out the second one and---”

With a growl that sounded ravished, the second corpse burst out of the trees. Another male with thin, scraggly white hair hanging in clumps off his skull. Perhaps older than the last but this one moved faster. Too fast. It crossed the distance towards them in a matter of seconds and bowled Jinwoo over. 

Donghans bullet missed this time, cutting across Jinwoo's cheek instead. 

The sight of his blood urged the monster into a more frenzied state.

Jinwoo's heart was hammering painfully against his ribcage as he tried to push the Z off. His hands only found a brief purchase against its chest before they started to sink through the pulpy, decayed flesh.

Browning teeth snapped just inches away from Jinwoo's face, getting closer every second. Every snap sprayed blackened fluid down onto Jinwoo's skin.

Then the butt of Myungjun’s rifle hit the side of the Z's head, hard, knocking it aside for long enough for him to unload a full clip into its exposed brain.

“Jinwoo!” Myungjun cried his name, kicking the body off of him and pulling Jinwoo to the side of the path. “Jinwoo, look at me.”

Trembling, Jinwoo raised his head from his filthy hands to see Myungjun’s handsome face full of worry. Myungjun was rambling, talking about washing out the wound on Jinwoo’s face, cleaning Jinwoo's hands and clothes, and worrying over the amount of bullets he'd used in his panic.

But Jinwoo wasn't listening as he reached out to grab the lapels of Myungjun’s coat and pulled him in closer. His forehead hit Myungjun’s shoulder and after a brief resistance Myungjun stopped complaining about Jinwoo dirtying him too and sighed, wrapping his arms around Jinwoo's back and letting one of his hands creep up to pet Jinwoo's hair.

“It's okay.” Myungjun soothed. “You're okay. We're okay. Everything's okay. Just breathe, Jinwoo, you'll pass out if you keep breathing like that. In for six seconds, out for five. That's it. We're safe.”

Eventually Jinwoo's breathing slowed from panicked heaves to something more controlled and rhythmic as the comforting scent of his best friend filled his lungs with blooming flowers.

*

It took another hour of walking before they reached the edge of the abandoned town they'd spent the past year scavenging. The temperature was climbing steadily, completely out of season, and they stopped beside a rusting car to take a water break from the bottles in their packs. Myungjun yanked the ugly scarf from his neck and stuffed it away.

“God, Jinwoo, you still stink.”

Jinwoo scowled, feeling embarrassed but didn't say anything because he knew it was true. As his clothes got warmer the stench increased in the air around him. It was particularly bad now so he shrugged his coat off, which was covered in most of the gore, and dumped it on the roof of the car.

“I'll pick it back up when we come back this way,” He said. “unless we can find me a new one today.”

They started walking again, following the familiar streets at a good pace. Despite being on high alert for any Z's they might encounter, Jinwoo couldn't help but be a little distracted as he watched Myungjun brush his slender fingers along a certain car, a certain tree, a certain wall; the same objects he touched every single time they came through here like some kind of ritual. Jinwoo had never bothered to ask why he did this before as Myungjun did plenty of stranger things every day, but for some reason he felt the need to ask now, like if he didn't ask now then he'd never get another chance to.

“Why do you do that?”

Myungjun didn't even need to ask what he was talking about. “For good luck.” He smiled but the expression seemed sad somehow. “It's a habit I picked up with my old group.”

Jinwoo held his breath as they rounded another corner. Myungjun rarely spoke about his life before they met when they were fresh into their teens and Jinwoo had always been curious about it. He wanted to know as much about Myungjun as he could, although he was sure one lifetime wouldn't be enough to unravel the mystery of him.

“If I touch all the objects that stand out to me at first sight then I'll have good luck; my daddy taught me that.” Myungjun explained, tugging gently at his fringe. “My mama used to get irritated by it because it delayed our travelling time.” He sucked in a breath of air before turning to look at Jinwoo with a small smile. “Does it annoy you?”

Jinwoo just shook his head. This was the first time Myungjun had ever spoken about his parents and it was with Jinwoo, alone. The thought filled Jinwoo's stomach with cotton wool, warm and fuzzy and he smiled back.

“What were your parents like?”

“My mama was pretty, good at fishing and cooking. She always said she didn't need a man to survive but she loved my daddy very much.” His eyes glazed over as he no doubt drifted through memories that Jinwoo hoped one day to learn and understand. “And my daddy was great. Strong but gentle with his strength. He always brought my mama flowers and was the best at doing the laundry. He could scrub the dirt right out in a matter of seconds with his strong arms. But he was definitely the best at fighting. He never needed weapons to take the Z's down which is why I didn't understand when---” Myungjun swallowed and Jinwoo could see the exact moment the openness in his expression faded as he closed in on himself once more.

After a full minute of silence Jinwoo cleared his throat and gently moved Myungjun aside so he wouldn't walk straight into a rusted old signpost whose letters had weathered and faded making it as unreadable as Myungjun’s expression now.

“Thank you for telling me about them.” Jinwoo said carefully with sincerity.

“Thank you for listening. But I don't...can't...can we just hurry up please? I want us to get back before dark.”

Sun-down wouldn't be for hours yet and they both knew they had plenty of time still, but Jinwoo agreed anyway and took the lead again, giving Myungjun some privacy at the back to collect himself. The fact that Myungjun had opened up in such a way filled Jinwoo with hope. Maybe he had a chance after all.

The town itself was once home to hundreds of families with the added luxuries of a small shopping district, a swimming pool, and a handful of parks. The shopping district had been a goldmine of supplies and it had taken nearly an entire month to transport all of the items back to the compound. The swimming pool provided them with towels and some toiletries and in the parks they'd managed to scavenge a couple of bicycles and a skateboard that Minhyuk had claimed to use when walking his dog.

Jinwoo couldn't imagine that many people living here once though.  
The town was now swamped in a silence that was only interrupted by the cracking of the overgrown trees in the wind and the occasional bird who'd made its home in one of the many collapsed roofs.

“Oh,” Myungjun said softly ten minutes later. “I forgot to touch the tree two streets back.”

“Do you want to go back? We could use the luck.” 

After some silent deliberation Myungjun shook his head. “No, it's okay. It's just a stupid habit.”

 _It's not stupid. It's one of the last things you have left of your dad._ Jinwoo would have said these words if Myungjun hadn't made it clear in his tone of voice that the conversation was over. 

_I'll just tell him the next time._

*  
There was another Z in the storage room of the convenience store they raided. To make up for his sloppy mistake from earlier that morning Jinwoo dispatched it. It was a female, her intestines spilling over the waistband of her skirt, and the last mark she made upon the world were her brains plastered to the wall.

Most of the food in the store were perishables that had rotted and stuck to the shelves a long time ago. But they did find a few tinned goods and two different dog toys.

“Score!” Myungjun called excitedly from over near the till as Jinwoo packed the toys away.

“What is it?” Jinwoo asked, making his way back over. His boots crunched over a layer of glass from the broken window above. 

“Cigarettes.” Myungjun wiggled the sealed box in his direction with a grin. “And plenty more where those came from.” He stepped aside to reveal a whole display of them, all different brands including some interesting looking cigars that Jinwoo wanted to gift to the elder in the hopes of buttering her up some more so that she'd go easier on Ruby when the time came.

“I've got a light in my pack.” Jinwoo said, sharing his friend's excitement as he dug the silver lighter from his bag.

They both hopped up to sit on the dusty counter and shared their goods. Jinwoo lit his cigarette first and took a long drag of the heavy smoke down into his lungs, holding it for a few seconds to feel the warmth spreading through his body before blowing it back out with a content sigh.

He struck the light for Myungjun next and froze when Myungjun impatiently leaned closer with his cigarette dangling from plump lips. It was a miracle Jinwoo's hand didn't shake as Myungjun’s cheek brushed briefly against his own.

A lifetime later Myungjun sat back to take a lungful of his own smoke, seemingly unaffected by the close proximity. As always.

“This is why that Z managed to get you down like that earlier; you're too slow.” Myungjun said with a hint of disapproval in his voice. “You haven't changed at all since we met.”

Jinwoo didn't trust himself to speak. Not when the image of Myungjun’s lips was burned behind his eyelids. He just grunted his response and busied his mouth with something less appealing.

They smoked the entire pack of twelve between them before making an agreement to come back for the rest if they had enough space in their packs after raiding the tin houses just outside, and left the shade of the store into the heat of the afternoon sun.

“It really does stink out here.” 

“It's not me this time.” Jinwoo defended himself immediately, but still gave himself a small sniff to make sure. “Definitely not me. There must be corpses in the houses here. Luckily they're all one storey so there can't be that many Z's inside. Let's handle this in formation. Do you want to be the door guy?”

“I'm always the door guy.”

They crossed the street towards the first tin house and Myungjun approached the front door quietly, placing his ear against it to listen for any sign of movement inside. He knocked. 

When his shoulders relaxed so did Jinwoo’s hands that were clutching his rifle tightly.

“All clear.” Myungjun informed him as he pushed the door open.

There were no corpses inside, nothing much of anything at all except some heavy furniture they had no use for. So they moved to the next house, repeating the same process.

Half of the dozen houses later and all they'd managed to scavenge were some packaged toilet paper, some painkillers and a new padded jacket for Jinwoo that was a size too big. It was disheartening to think that they'd be returning today with so little. There was nothing better than walking back into the compound laden down with goodies that brought smiles to the faces of their little community of thirty. But it couldn't be helped.

Hopefully the next town they found whilst moving the compound would have more.

“What's that noise?” Myungjun suddenly asked, pausing in his movements to open the door to the next tin house.

“Something inside?” Jinwoo asked, raising his rifle.

Then his ears picked up the noise too. It wasn't coming from the house, it was coming from down the street. Movement. And a lot of it. The rancid smell of corpses that had been getting stronger as the day wore on was at an all time high now.

 _So it wasn't me that stunk after all,_ Jinwoo thought in a stupefied daze as he watched the first of the walking corpses turn onto the street. It was followed by another, then another, and another, countless more shuffling behind them. 

A horde, the biggest one Jinwoo had ever seen. There had to be close to a hundred of them.  
Too many for Jinwoo and Myungjun to handle alone.

“Myungjun.” Jinwoo kept his voice low and even, fighting against his body's natural fight or flight response. “Get inside the house. Now. Do it quickly and quietly.”

Myungjun understood without needing further explanation.  
They didn't have enough bullets to fight and they couldn't run without alerting the corpses which would be a grave mistake as it wasn't guaranteed they'd be able to outrun them all now that the weather had warmed up. The only option was to hide and wait for them to pass.

The horde was getting closer by the second, a deadly sea whose waves of bodies parted around the abandoned cars and trucks and lampposts, completely unaware of the two men nearby who were hardly breathing.

“Hurry.” Jinwoo urged quietly, unable to look away from the Z's to see what was taking Myungjun so long.

“I'm trying! It's stuck. Jinwoo, it's stuck, help me!” 

The panic filled voice pulled Jinwoo out of his frozen state and he turned to help. Only to watch in horror as Myungjun gave the door one final jerk before it fell forwards into the house with an earth-shattering impact on the dusty floor.

There wasn't any time for Jinwoo to look back over his shoulder to see if by some miracle they hadn't been noticed, because almost immediately the hungry cry of the horde met his ears, shaking him down to his very core.

They were fucked. They were well and truly fucked.

Jinwoo grabbed Myungjun by the back of his coat and shoved him towards the path between two of the tin houses.  
“RUN! GET TO THE WALL AT THE END AND USE IT TO GET ON THE ROOFS, GO NOW!”

Myungjun ran. Jinwoo ran. Their deaths sprinted towards them destroying everything in its path. 

When Myungjun reached the wall he scrambled to get the bag off of his back.

“Ditch the supplies!” Jinwoo turned to unload an entire clip of bullets into the oncoming horde. Rotting bodies fell, hands still reaching, to temporarily clog the alley. 

“We can't! It's the whole reason we came!” Myungjun cried back, tossing his bag up onto the roof.

With a frustrated yell Jinwoo heaved Myungjun up onto the wall before tossing his own bag.

The horde swelled again with feral howls as they climbed over the fallen, crushing bones and stomping squelching flesh into the ground. Teeth snapped and grated much too close. 

“Jinwoo!” 

Too many hands were reaching for him, clawing at his rifle, his back, his hair. Jinwoo grabbed for the one hand that promised safety and was hauled up onto the wall. 

Not even a second later and the wall buckled as more and more bodies slammed into it.

Then the Z's started to climb over each other's backs.

“We need to get up onto the store's roof, it's the only place we'll be safe.” Jinwoo’s heart was hammering against his ribcage as they shuffled sideways over the shaking bricks.

When they were close enough to one of the tin roofs Jinwoo urged Myungjun to jump for it first. The section of the wall they'd first climbed up onto had now completely collapsed under the weight of the Z's sheer numbers but a steady stream of them were making their way up onto a sturdier part. Jinwoo's hands shook as he filled his rifle’s magazine with another clip to cover Myungjun’s retreat.

By the time Jinwoo heard Myungjun land on the roof the wall was crumbling under his feet again and the hands were back, clawing at his boots and his trousers trying to pull him down. He shot as many corpses as he could before turning to jump. 

He landed on his hands and knees and winced at the sharp pain that flashed through his bones like bolts of lightning. Myungjun was there to pull him up and hand him his pack and for once Jinwoo let Myungjun lead the way.

Usually Jinwoo was the one in the lead, the one in charge, it's how he'd been raised. He was going to be camp leader soon because of it. But right now Jinwoo was happy at the back covering for Myungjun and keeping him safe.

As long as Myungjun was safe then that was all that mattered.

The jump between rooftops was wide and they'd be jumping over a sea of hungry corpses but it couldn't be helped. They had no other choice. Already the Z's who made it up onto the wall were launching themselves towards the rooftop and Jinwoo could only keep so many at bay with the butt of his rifle as Myungjun psyched himself up for the running jump.

“Go!” Jinwoo urged, kicking a Z who had successfully landed on their roof off the edge. It fell with an angry growl at being denied its meal but the sound was abruptly cut off as it was swallowed by the sea and torn to pieces.

“I'm going!”

Myungjun jumped. 

Jinwoo held his breath.

It was with a triumphant yell that Myungjun landed safely on the other side.

He was grinning as he turned to face Jinwoo. “Hurry up! It's perfectly safe---” As Myungjun took a step back the rusted roof caved in with a screech of metal. Myungjun’s leg went straight through.

There was a brief moment of shock on Myungjuns face before it twisted in pain and he was screaming.

Jinwoo had never run so fast in his life. He didn't think and just sprinted towards the deadly chasm between the roofs and jumped.

As soon as he landed on the other side he was grabbing for Myungjuns reaching hands.

The more Jinwoo pulled, the more Myungjun screamed. The noise was exciting the Z's to new heights and the entire building shook as the corpses threw themselves at its walls.

“IT'S STUCK! JINWOO, MY LEG IS STUCK!” 

Inside Jinwoo’s pack he had the cloth he cleaned his rifle with and he got it out now to shove into Myungjuns mouth.

“Bite down!”

Looking down through the hole in the roof confirmed Jinwoo's fears. Not only was there a sharp piece of the tin roof protruding from Myungjun’s thigh but the door to the house was wide open. They were on the roof of a house they'd already searched and had forgotten to close its door on the way out after scavenging. Why would they have thought to do that anyway? It wasn't like anyone lived there anymore.

But now Jinwoo realised how much of a mistake it had been when the first Z stumbled inside, lured in by the smell of blood that was running down Myungjuns leg in a crimson river.

The first of Jinwoo’s bullets missed, the angle was too awkward. The second one hit its mark and the Z dropped. Jinwoo's heart was in his throat choking him with every painful thump as he worked on getting Myungjun's leg free. Myungjun was getting paler by the second and still howling around the cloth in his mouth as he clung to any part of Jinwoo he could reach.

“SHIT!” Jinwoo cursed when he realised his current strategy of just pulling the leg free wasn't working.

More walking corpses were drawn to the doorway below them. They soon joined the other body on the floor, creating a barricade that was slowing down the others crowding outside.

Jinwoo pulled his hunting knife out of his belt and used the serrated edge to saw at the metal between Myungjun’s leg and the roof. His muscles burned with the effort as he cycled between cutting Myungjun free with his knife and downing more Z's with his rifle. But he couldn’t stop.

When he pulled the trigger to the sound of an empty clip he reached for another only to find he was out. There were no more bullets. 

“Myungjun, your gun! I need your gun! Myungjun!...Myungjun?” Jinwoo looked up to see Myungjun's face was a white mask. He was no longer screaming and was instead staring at Jinwoo with sparkling eyes.

The tears spilled over as the cloth fell from Myungjun's mouth. 

“I dropped it.” Myungjun said weakly.

Jinwoo looked down through the roof to see the awful truth. Myungjuns rifle lay abandoned on the floor beneath them. Too far out of reach.

“Why?” Jinwoo asked, going numb. “Why did you drop it? Why were you carrying it when you jumped? Are you stupid? WHY DID YOU DO THAT?”

Not waiting for a reply Jinwoo started to furiously saw at the metal with his knife. It was their only hope now.

“Jinwoo.” 

The building shook.

“Jinwoo.”

More Z's spilled inside.

“Jinwoo, it's okay. It's over. Look at me.”

“NO!” The metal was giving way and Jinwoo knew all he needed was a few more seconds. Just a few more. 

Even as the corpses pulled Myungjun’s boot off. 

Even as they sunk teeth into flesh. 

All Jinwoo needed was a few more seconds and everything would be okay. 

An explosion above Jinwoos head made him look up in time to see the flare Myungjun had fired spreading colour in the sky. It was red. SOS. Man down. 

One more jerk of Jinwoo's arm and Myungjun’s leg was free. He pulled Myungjun up and onto the roof away from the hole with a sob.

“Myungjun, you're safe. I did it. I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you.” Jinwoo cried as he cradled the pale man against his chest. “I promised you that we'd be fine, that I wouldn't let us fail, and I did it, didn't I? I kept my promise.”

The smile on Myungjuns sweat-drenched face trembled. “Yeah. You kept your promise. Thank you for saving me.”

Another sob strangled with laughter escaped Jinwoo's mouth. “We'll be okay. The flare. Donghan will see it and he'll bring an army. You just have to hold on, okay? I'll wrap your leg to stop the bleeding and then when we get home you can see Ruby to get patched up.” He lay Myungjun down gently and got to work.

“Jinwoo? There's something I need to tell you.” Myungjun’s voice was so faint it could barely be heard over the hungry cries of the horde below them. “I was already bitten, once, a long time ago and I already took the cure.”

A sharp stab of pain tore its way through Jinwoo’s chest but he ignored it and ripped his new coat apart with his hunting knife to use as extra bandages.

It couldn't end like this, not with what he knew was waiting for them back home. Ruby was going to tell everyone that she didn't want to marry Jinwoo and then Jinwoo would be free to try his hardest in winning Myungjun over. It couldn't end like this. Myungjun couldn't die without even giving Jinwoo the chance to _try_.

“Jinwoo, I can't take the medicine again. It won't work. Please, just come back up here and sit with me. _Please_.” 

The sound of Myungjun’s voice cracking was all it took. The knife fell from Jinwoos hand to clatter noisily on the tin roof. He reached for the hem of Myungjun’s shirt with shaking hands and pulled it up to see the black veins of infected blood creeping up rapidly to Myungjun’s chest.  
The infection spread faster in those who had already been cured once and the second the blood reached the brain it was over.

Jinwoo turned away and vomited. The force of his feelings threatened to paralyse him but he pushed through it, movements almost mechanical as he wiped at his mouth before pulling Myungjun's head up to rest on his lap.

Myungjun was still smiling with a trembling lip as he looked up at him.  
“You're my best friend, Jinwoo. I'd lost everything before I met you but you showed me that I wasn't alone. You saved me a long time ago without even realising it. I love you, you know that, right?”

The words Jinwoo would have given anything to hear; _I love you._  
But now Jinwoo didn't want them. The price was unacceptable. Especially when Jinwoo knew the words didn't carry the same meaning he wanted them to.

Jinwoo cried as he pressed a kiss to Myungjun’s feverish forehead, then his eyelids and his cheeks, feeling the black veins of death pulsing sluggishly under his lips.

“I love you too.” Jinwoo choked. “Fuck, Jun, _please_.”

“Mama?” Myungjun suddenly asked, sounding younger than before. His eyes were dazed as he reached up to touch Jinwoo's damp cheeks. “Oh,” Myungjun said softly before breaking out into the most beautiful smile Jinwoo had ever seen. “it's you, daddy. I missed you. I'm sorry I didn't do what you asked.” He coughed up a mouthful of black liquid. “I'm sorry I couldn't make you proud.”

“You did.” Jinwoo whispered, chest crumpling inwards with the pain. Myungjun didn't recognise him anymore. It was over. But if Jinwoo could send the man he loved off peacefully then he would push past the grief crushing him to make it happen. “You did make me proud. I'm so so proud of you. Mama too. Rest now, okay? You've worked hard. When you wake up we'll be there waiting for you.”

“Okay.” Myungjun sighed happily, eyes sliding shut.

That was all there was to it. Nothing dramatic. Myungjun just stopped breathing in Jinwoo's arms, lips curled up at the corners. Jinwoo had never seen him looking so peaceful.

But he knew that it wouldn't last for long. 

Myungjun deserved to stay beautiful in his death. So Jinwoo reached down into the depths of his pack to pull out the last thing he'd ever wanted to use: A pistol with their initials carved into the handle.

_“This gun has two bullets.” Teenage Myungjun said as they huddled in their tent under the blanket of stars. “If we ever find ourselves in an unsolvable situation then this will be our way out. Let's carve our initials on it as a pledge.”_

_Teenage Jinwoo just laughed it off. “Okay, but just know that we'll never have to use it. I'll never let things get that bad, I promise.”_

The pistol felt heavy in Jinwoo’s palm now as he pressed the barrel against the side of Myungjun's head underneath his hair so that his face wouldn't spoil.

“I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise, Jun. But we'll see each other again. Whatever life we live next I'll find you and I'll make it up to you. And then I'm never letting you go.”

He pulled the trigger before turning the gun on himself.

All of the promises he'd made that day flashed through his mind. All of them that would go unfulfilled.

“But at least this is a promise I can keep. Our pledge.”

He curled up against Myungjun’s side, filling his lungs with the scent of flowers one last time before pulling the trigger.

He would see Myungjun again, he was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I traumatised myself writing this.
> 
> My gift to you, vonseal. Not exactly a gift that brings joy but I hope you are satisfied with it all the same~  
> Stay safe, enjoy the holidays (when they arrive) and continue to do all that makes you happy.


End file.
